


Sensations

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [544]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 13. Sastiel Sam always thought he was meant to be alone because he never felt anything since Cas wasn't interacting on the physical plane. (Prompt #13 the au where you share extreme physical sensation until/after you find them)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the au list in question (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I don't accept prompts on here, no matter what. please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask (anon or non if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)  
> thanks

Years and years had gone by, and Sam never felt a thing. No weird tingly intimate feeling, no random burst of emotion. Nothing.

Even after all this time, having numerous encounters with the angel Castiel, who Sam couldn’t deny having feelings for, he never felt anything.

And after not feeling anything, not like he’d seen people around him have, he just gave into the fact that maybe, he was  _supposed_ to be alone. Maybe there was no one for him.

Of course, that never stopped anything that Sam was feeling to be projected on Cas.

Whenever Sam felt really angry, so did Cas. Whenever Sam had waves after waves of turmoil going through his body, Cas was the same. And on the days that Sam was seriously horny, Cas usually avoided the Winchesters so he could take care of himself in peace.

And Cas did have feelings for Sam in return, they were just never expressed, due to him always being on a higher plane than Sam was, so Sam never felt was Cas did, and Cas just never knew how to explain it to Sam.

That was until Cas became human.

Cas was in the room the Winchesters had given to him, and Cas had felt horny that day, as anyone might.

So Cas tugged his pants off and started jerking off, grunting and moaning Sam’s name softly, not thinking much of it, because nothing ever grew from it.

_

Sam was in the Men of Letters library reading through different things, when he suddenly started getting hard. It was unexpected and there was nothing that could have set him off, hell, he wasn’t even horny.

But now he was half-hard, and he didn’t understand why. But he needed to jerk off  _desperately._

Sam moved and started going into his room, when he heard the soft whimpers coming from Cas’ room, and Sam froze, thinking,  _hoping_ that just maybe…

Cas’ door flew open, and Sam was standing in the door way, watching Cas jerk off, before he finally came with Sam’s name being torn from his lips, and Sam felt a warmth spread in his pants, and he knew he came as well.

“Cas….you’re…I’m….this…”

“Sam…” Cas said, staring with lidded eyes at the younger Winchester.

“We’re….you’re my…?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “I never knew how to tell you. And I guess when I was an angel, you never felt my emotions.”

“I can feel them now.” Sam said. And a warm feeling grew inside his chest, because he knew he wasn’t alone now.

And what was better, it was  _Cas_ who he was supposed to be with.

“I wouldn’t mind….would you like to clean up with me in the shower Sam?” Cas asked softly.

Sam grinned, and a sudden pang of arousal went through him, that he knew was from Cas.

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot, Cas.” Sam grinned, already starting to strip out of his clothing.

Cas smiled and stripped out of the rest of his before the two went inside the bathroom shutting the door behind them.


End file.
